The Perfect New Addition
by vanillalatte86
Summary: This is a one shot created to celebrate Chuck and Blair's 5th Limoversary! Enjoy! Chuck and Blair take their newborn baby, Henry, home from the hospital. Chuck plans and a few surprises.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The New Addition

A/N: This is a one shot created to celebrate Chuck and Blair's 5th Limoversary! Enjoy!

Story Pictures: . /user/vanillalatte86/library/Limoversary

"Is the limo ready?" Chuck asked, slightly anxious. He was bringing home his wife, who had just given birth the day prior, and his newborn son. Everything had to be perfect.

"Yes, Sir," Arthur answered, "All of the baby gifts are packed in the trunk. The temperature in the car is exactly 72 degrees, and the extra pillows are placed to provide Mrs. Bass with the maximum amount of comfort, as you requested."

"Thank you," Chuck breathed a sigh of relief and turned to his wife who was sitting quietly on her hospital bed. She was glowing, completely in awe of their new baby.

He stepped forward to just listen to her coo...

"Mommy loves you, my sweet, precious, baby boy. Mommy loves you so much," Blair cooed her son and bent her head down to breathe him in, "Mommy is going to take you home, and show you your room, and kiss you all over."

"Well I hope there's room for Daddy," Chuck spoke up and glided over to his family. He sat behind Blair and rested his chin on her shoulder, looking down on the little life he had helped create.

"Room to kiss your son, or to be kissed all over by Mommy?" The new mother arched a suspecting eyebrow at her husband.

"With any luck, both." The new father nuzzled his wife's neck and reached a careful finger out to gently feel his newborn's soft, baby skin, "I love you, Henry Charles Bass. It's time to go home."

The couple paused for a moment to look at their son. Only one day old , and so soft and small.

"Mr. and Mrs Bass, are you ready?" The doctor came in with a nurse who was pushing a wheel chair for Blair to sit in.

Blair turned to Chuck and carefully put the baby in his arms and the doctor helped her into the chair.

Once Blair was safe in the wheel chair, Chuck carefully handed Henry back. He wanted to hold him too, but since Blair had just given birth for both of them, he thought it better to give her the extra time.

xoxoxoxo

The new parents relaxed in their limo with baby Henry relaxed in his mother's arms. They lied back on the pillows as their limo drove them home to their townhouse.

"Oh my god, Chuck!" Blair squealed, "His nursery, it's not done. What are we going to do?"

"Relax. He's going to sleep in the bassinet in our room for the next two months at least." Chuck hooked an arm around Blair and rested his hand softly on Henry's small arm.

"I wanted it finished, and I just hold Henry I would show him his new room... and, and, I don't even have everything ordered yet, because someone kept distracting me," She shot Chuck the evil eye.

"Like you didn't love being distracted, I seem to remember a certain night with, 'Chuck I have..."

"Enough with your pervy pregnancy turn-ons! How are we going to solve our current problem of no nursery?" Blair pressed and began to soothe Henry, who'd started to fuss.

"Why don't we just live in our limo? We don't need to go home, we have all we need right here. I'll have Arthur just keep driving. Haven't you ever wondered what rural South Dakota looks like?" Chuck shot her his classic Bass smirk.

"Not even a little bit," Blair was completely mortified by the idea of anything rural.

"Think about it, Baby, we can live in our limo and tip cows for fun. We can find little calves for Henry to tip when he learns to walk. We'll start him off with tipping lambs of course, then we'll work him up to calves, and eventually cows, just like Dad." Chuck laughed hysterically at the look on Blair's face.

Blair reached her free hand that wasn't cradling her son, to touch Chuck's face. She felt his forehead, then his cheeks and went back to his forehead again.

"What are you doing, Blair?" He took her hand and kissed her fingers.

"I was checking to see if you had a fever, because you're obviously sick! You cannot be serious." She yanked her hand out of his.

"No, Sweetheart, I'm not serious." He rolled over, to engulf his terribly ticked wife in his arms and started kissing her cheek and neck, "We're going to Nebraska to be corn farmers."

"Chuck!"

Chuck continued laughing as the limo came to a stop in front of their multimillion dollar townhouse which was right in the heart of Blair's beloved Manhattan, "Look, home sweet home." Chuck gestured to the window.

Blair breathed a sigh of relief.

"Give me a kiss," Chuck requested, and Blair pecked his lips, and then turned so Arthur could help her out of the limo with the baby in tow. Chuck quickly got out of the limo and put his arm around Blair for support as he walked his family inside their home.

xoxoxoxo

Chuck was rocking Henry quietly in the rocking chair that Lily had given them. The baby was wrapped in the purple crocheted blanket that was also a gift from Lily. He looked over his son, Blair was convinced that the newborn looked just like him, but he wasn't so sure yet. When he looked down that the little life in his arms, all he saw was Blair, her soft skin and loving heart.

They'd been home for about an hour now, Blair nursed Henry and then let Chuck hold him for a while. She knew she should rest, but wanted to open up all of her hospital gifts. It was almost like she had a second baby shower. She loved the new outfits and stuffed animals, they were precious.

Blair didn't even realize how tired she was, but she practically passed out on the living room sofa. Chuck was still rocking Henry when he noticed that Blair was asleep on the couch. He smiled at the sight of her cuddling with Henry's stuffed elephant. He was brought out of his thoughts by the buzz of his cell phone.

It was a text from Serena. Chuck replied to her text and then quickly turned his attention back to Henry until he was interrupted with-

"It's about time," Serena huffed as she entered the living room from the back.

"Shhh!" Chuck said, "Do you want to wake her up? You know I want it to be a surprise." He whispered and motioned to Blair.

"We finished the nursery an hour ago and we've been stuck in there ever since. Were you planning on texting us?" Serena whispered.

"If you would have finished yesterday, it wouldn't have been a problem," Chuck counted back, "And where's Nate?"

"I'm right here," Nate whispered his reply.

"Good," Chuck said standing with Henry in his arms, "Now move all this stuff into the nursery, and be quiet so you don't wake Blair, and I'll hold my baby." He smiled down at the baby in his arms.

"Oh no you don't, Mr. Bass. You help Nate lug all this stuff back there and I'll hold the baby," Serena cut in.

"Why do you get to hold him and not me?" Nate argued with Serena.

"How about he's my son, so I'm holding him," Chuck argued.

Then the three of them got into a quarrel, all the while, trying to keep their voices at a whisper.

In the midst of their fight over who gets to hold Henry, they heard Blair stir in her sleep, and they all froze. Thankfully, Blair just turned over and continued sleeping.

"Alright, Serena, you can hold Henry, and Nate and I will move all of this stuff into the nursery as quickly as possible," Chuck said and reluctantly handed over his son to his sister's eager grasp. "Nate, let's hurry please."

"Wait, when do I get a turn?" Nate folded his arms and pouted.

"When we're finished, now grab the rocking chair!" Chuck demanded.

xoxoxoxo

Blair awoke sometime later tucked into her bed, and she had no idea how she got there because the last thing she remembered was falling asleep on the couch. She looked around and Chuck wasn't there, but noticed the baby blue bassinet by her bedside. She looked inside, but Henry wasn't in it.

"Chuck?" Blair called, slightly worried. He refused to leave her side, even to go to the bathroom, during the entire 12 hour birthing processes and was never far from her side after Henry came into the world.

"Come back here, Blair, I'm looking over the plans for Henry's nursery." Chuck called back.

Blair got up, even though her body protested a bit, and walked to the unfinished room that was designated for Henry.

She stepped inside and was greeted with-

"Surprise!" Chuck, Serena, and Nate said in unison as she walked into the fully finished nursery. Chuck had Henry in his arms.

Blair's jaw dropped in total shock, but her mouth quickly shifted into a smile as she looked around. For months she couldn't decide what she wanted. She looked at stars, fish, teddy bears, but nothing worked. Chuck picked a jungle safari theme and it was perfect.

She looked to her left and saw a beautiful crib and changing table with large zebra and giraffe stuffed animals. She looked to her right and saw a closet full of Henry's cloths, a toy box full of toys, and the rocking chair Lily had given to them.

She looked behind her and got another surprise. Dorota, Vanya, and their two children were standing at the door, behind them were Lily, Eleanor, Cyrus, Harold and Roman. Blair blocked out everyone at the door except Dorota, and ran straight into her arms.

After Blair let go of Dorota, she turned around and rushed into Chuck's arms, "I love you," She said with tears in her eyes, and kissed soundly on the lips.

"Come on, everybody!" Serena shouted for everyone to enter the room, "This cart if only temporary, I needed it to fit all of our champagne flutes." Serena giggled.

Serena and Nate began to pass out glasses of champagne and cigars that had blue ribbon tied around them.

"Sparkling cider for our nursing new mommy,"Serena giggled as she handed a glass to Blair.

"Thank you everyone for being here for us," Blair started to say, but broke down in tears. Chuck handed his glass to her Serena so he could put his arm around Blair.

"Thank you, everyone," Chuck stated, "To Henry Charles Bass, the newest addition to our family. Raise your glasses. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Everyone said in unison as they toasted Henry Bass, the perfect addition to their family.


	2. AN

I tried to put the link to the pictures in my story, but it didn't work out. If you want to see the pictures that go along with this story, visit my profile page! =)


End file.
